The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to mount pin therefor.
Gas turbine engines are mounted to transmit loads between the engine and aircraft structure. The loads typically include the weight of the engine, thrust, aerodynamic loads, maneuver loads, and rotary torque about the engine axis. The engine mount also absorbs the deformations to which the engine is subjected during different flight phases and the dimensional variations due to thermal expansion and retraction.
One conventional engine mounting configuration includes a pylon having a forward mount and an aft mount. The front mount handles the thrust load from the engine as well as vertical and side loads from the front of the engine. The rear mount handles vertical and side loads from the rear of the engine and the engine torque. The interface between each mount and the engine case structure is typically achieved with a respective mount pin. In some mount architectures, the mount pin is accessible from only one direction and requires blind assembly.